Final Form
Final Form(ファイナルフォーム'' Fainaru Youshiki'') is one of Sora's Drive Forms from Kingdom Hearts II. How to obtain Sora's Final Form is earned a little differently compared to the others, as it first occurs randomly when Sora turns into a Drive Form after defeating Roxas in a cutscene near the beginning of the World that Never Was. The precise mechanism is that when a Drive results in the Anti Form, there is a chance that Final Form appears instead. Consecutive Anti Form appearances after the encounter with Roxas eventually result in a 100% chance that the next Anti Form will be replaced by Final Form. Incidentally, a bit of luck (or planning) can result in the 10x Anti Form appearance chance in battles against agents of the Organization XIII being to the player's advantage, by increasing the chance of triggering Final Form during these battles. But getting it on your drive list is a bit tricky. Not too far into the Castle That Never Was is an area called Twilight's View, which contains a save point. If the player enters this area before defeating Xigbar, any Drive Form they are in will be reverted and their Drive Gauge replenished. Thus, the best way to activate Final Form is to go to the room prior, Crooked Ascension, and enter a Drive Form. If Final Form doesn't activate, the player can simply return to Twilight's View to restore their Gauge. This can be repeated over and over until Final Form activates, as long as the player does not defeat Xigbar in the next room - appropriately enough, during the fight with him there is a 10x chance of entering Anti Form. Crooked Ascension also respawns Nobodies, if the player wishes to level up Final Form at the same time as acquiring it. The easiest way to get this form is to go to Olympus Coliseum, and go to the arena and play the Cerberus Cup (the only one where you can use forms). You can go into any Drive Form and see if you get the Final Form. If you get the Form exit the tournament and you will have it in your Drive menu. If you didn't get it press start select try again and repeat it until you get it It may take a while but it's the easiest and shortest way to get it. Another short way is to repeatedly try going to the master form. It seems more likely to happen when you are trying to change into Master than when attempting to transform into the Valor or Wisdom forms. It will pop up, and often it will appear in the menu after the first try. Battle Information Similar to Sora's Master Form and Valor Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades. His Final Form constantly hovers above the ground. It appears to be an amplified version of Master Form, with both powerful melee attacks and magic spells. Both of his Keyblades float along with him, and he commands them to attack with his mind. The keyblades will strike when Sora jumps or glides as well, making most of his actions effectively attacks. Final Form gains experience only with the destruction of Nobodies. So for Sora to build it up may be difficult, though easy spots tend to be found in the World that Never Was and Twilight Town. An exceptionally good area to level it up in the World that Never Was is in Naught's Skyway, since there is an abundance of Creeper Other information Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. Sora's clothes in this form are white/silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti-form resembles a heartless, after Roxas comes to terms with Sora, Final form can be obtained, which is silvery white, like a nobody. Each keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. His combos unleash numerous blows as the keyblades spin and twirl dealing "grinding" damage. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *Great enhancements in speed. *Fast combos and high damage dealer. *Allows actions to be executed while moving. *Great enhancements in overall stats. Cons *Attacks involve multiple slashes and take time to execute; they cannot be canceled in mid-swing. *Leveling up can be difficult when EXP is only gained by killing Nobodies. *Both partners can not be used during this drive. Helpful hints *In order to gain quick EXP's for Final Form, simply Form change in the Brink of Despair, and go throughout the levels in the Castle that Never Was, go to the Save Point to restore Sora's HP and MP, and return to fight with his normal Form until he regains at least five Drive Gauges. *Alternatively, make use of the fact that entering a room where Drives are disabled (such as the Altar of Naught after the Xemnas first battle) or using a Save Point to teleport to the Gummi Ship while in a Drive Form automatically reverts Sora but completely replenishes his Drive Gauge. Simply activate the form, gain some experience, then nip back to the nearest Save Point before the Form expires. The two Form Boost abilities (which are learned, somewhat ironically, from leveling up Final Form) and the Oathkeeper Keyblade help. Incidentally, this method applies equally to all other forms. *Another alternative is to run down Yen Sid's tower slaying Nobodies, and when reaching the bottom going to the Gummi ship to regain full drive then repeating. *You can also make use of the effect of the Keyblade Oblivion, use Curaga and leave the World/ enter an area where Drive is disabled. You will have a full Drive Gauge. *Also go to the Cerberus Cup and exit as soon as you can, and you will have a full drive gauge. Trivia *In Halloween Town, Sora's mask transforms into a crown when in Final Form. *It could be inferred that Final Form is Sora's way of tapping into Roxas' power, due to a variety of factors: **Final Form only levels up when defeating Nobodies. **It can only be acquired after confronting Roxas. **The artwork for Final Form has the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Roxas' keyblades **Adding to the similarity with Roxas/Nobodies, this transformation is the closest Sora can get before actually becoming a Nobody. **The color scheme of Final Form is white, black and silver - Roxas' clothes in Twilight Town are white and silver, and Sora's are black. It is also the basic color scheme for the common Nobodies and for Xemnas's robe in the final battle. **the status screen describes Final Form as "Unleashing the Keyblades true form and power". **When fighting Roxas in Final Mix+, his fighting style is similar to that of Final Form. *Final Form seems to be the counterpart of Anti-Form. Anti-Form is related to Darkness and Heartless and crouches down for many attacks while Final Form is related to Twilight and Nobodies and floats above the ground. **Also, Final Form's fighting style seems to be a more refined and powerful version of Anti-Form's style, as seen in the long combos. *Also, every time you become Final Form the chance of becoming Anti-Form next time is decreased.this may possibly be because Final Form's light forces the darkness of the Anti-Form away. *Some people seem to think that the keyblades act like wings when Sora is floating near the ground. Category: Drive Forms